


Lending a Hand--a Sherlock 221B

by jdrush



Series: 221 B Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: TITLE:  Lending a Hand--a Sherlock 221BAUTHOR:  J.D. RushFANDOM:  BBC SherlockRATING:  GSUMMARY:  John helps with the bees.WARNINGS:  Fluff, just pure m/m fluff.  If ain't your thing, this ain't your ficlet.DISCLAIMER:  Characters belong to ACD, Moffat and Gattiss, and BBC1.  The bees belong to all of us.  Save the bees, everyone!AUTHOR'S NOTES:  Slowly uploading my old fanfics to the archive.  This one was originally posted to my LJ in June, 2015, and can be seen as a sequel to "221 Bee", which is here:  https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097142





	Lending a Hand--a Sherlock 221B

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Lending a Hand--a Sherlock 221B  
AUTHOR: J.D. Rush  
FANDOM: BBC Sherlock  
RATING: G  
SUMMARY: John helps with the bees.  
WARNINGS: Fluff, just pure m/m fluff. If ain't your thing, this ain't your ficlet.  
DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to ACD, Moffat and Gattiss, and BBC1. The bees belong to all of us. Save the bees, everyone!  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Slowly uploading my old fanfics to the archive. This one was originally posted to my LJ in June, 2015, and can be seen as a sequel to "221 Bee", which is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097142

John was helping Sherlock tend his bees. That was hardly headline worthy--unlike the cases they solved once upon a time--but still rare enough to merit mention. It wasn't that John feared the bees. After all, a man who had faced down Moriarty, a phantom hound, the British Government, and his own mortality far too often is not going to be afraid of a few honeybees. 

No, the bees were simply 'Sherlock’s thing' and as John usually had his own ‘things’ to attend to (housework, gardening, shopping, cooking, preventing a certain madman from destroying any of those 'things') the bees were left to Sherlock‘s loving care.

But occasionally, when he felt like it, or if Sherlock's arthritis was acting up (not that he’d ever admit it of course) the ex-army doctor would don the protective gear, and wander out among the hives. 

As they worked Sherlock did most of the delegating ("Not there, John. Over THERE! Shall I draw you a map?") while John did most of the heavy lifting and grumbling. ("You could always do it yourself, you git.") It was a comfortable routine, one they had long ago perfected.

Hours passed that way, just another day spent together like so many that had come before, the flowers perfuming the air, and the bees buzzing happily in the breeze. 

THE END


End file.
